


Right in Front of Me |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, No Lube, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Liam es un borracho coqueto y esto lo pone en problemas con su novio.





	Right in Front of Me |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right in Front of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163872) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163872).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"Esto ha tardado en llegar," Simon se dirigió a la multitud. "Hemos trabajado duro y ahora finalmente está aquí. Este álbum cambiará el negocio." Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el concurrido salón de baile en trajes y vestidos lujosos con champaña en sus manos, esperando que finalizara el brindis. "Estoy muy orgulloso de haber estado allí desde el comienzo y ser la razón por la que estos chicos lo han hecho tan bien," continuó Simon y Zayn rodó los ojos. "Por los chicos y su mejor álbum hasta ahora." Levantó su copa y el resto lo siguió.  


Sonidos de copas chocando resonaron y luego la charla siguió. Zayn buscó entre la multitud por su novio, pero no pudo verlo. Dejó su copa en una mesa e hizo su camino a través de la multitud. Finalmente, se apretujó entre dos tipos mayores que no había visto nunca antes y encontró a Liam hablándole a alguien en un oscuro, delgado traje oscuro con barnizado, cabello castaño. Tenía que ser del doble de la edad de Liam y estaba sonriendo ante lo que sea que dijo Liam. El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Liam y tiró de él para susurrar algo que hizo reír a Liam. Zayn apretó los dientes y marchó hacia el sonriente par.  


"¡Zayn!" Bramó Liam, claramente intoxicado.  


"Liam," dijo Zayn calmadamente y se giró hacia el hombre mayor. "¿Y tú quién eres?"  


El hombre pareció tomado por sorpresa por un segundo antes de tranquilizarse de nuevo en una sonrisa. "Jonhson. Un amigo de Simon. Gran fan de ustedes, chicos. Estaba diciéndole al encantador Liam aquí-"  


"Sí, no me importa," interrumpió Zayn.  


"¿Zayn?" Liam cuestionó su rudeza.  


El hombre miró entre ambos y entonces la realización lo golpeó. Puso una mano en el hombro de Liam y dijo, "Liam es muy dulce. Tal vez demasiado dulce. Es posible que quieras verlo."  


Zayn asintió de modo tirante y empujó entre los dos, así el hombre supo su señal para irse. Se inclinó hacia Liam y susurró, "Sígueme."  


Liam era todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes. Asintió con entusiasmo. Zayn caminó, seguro de que Liam estaba justo tras él. Ascendió por la larga escalera hacia la parte del hotel del edificio y camino por el pasillo a su habitación. Oyó lo inestables, pero ansiosos pasos tras él así que siguió caminando hacia su puerta. Sacó la llave y la deslizó. La cerradura pitó y él abrió la puerta. La dejó abierta para que Liam lo siguiera.  


Liam empujó la puerta bastante fuerte y siguió a Zayn dentro de la habitación. Zayn se quitó los zapatos y lo empujó, con sus pies, contra la pared. Liam vino tras él, lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Zayn. Zayn removió los brazos de Liam y se paró fuera de su agarre.  


Se giró y dijo, "Quítate la ropa." Liam hizo una pausa y Zayn le dio una mirada esperando antes de sacarse los zapatos con los pies. Zayn se sentó en la silla en la pared opuesta y se relajó. Liam empezó a trabajar en su corbata. Sus manos de borracho deslizándose con el nudo. Eventualmente, lo atrapó y lo deshizo. "Tráelo aquí," ordenó Zayn. Liam caminó hacia él y puso la corbata en la mano de Zayn. "Continua."  


Liam se sacudió la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo. Zayn la siguió con sus ojos y luego los trajo de vuelta a donde Liam estaba trabajando en sus botones. Zayn observó sus manos deshacer cada uno, un poco más de piel y un poco más de vello asomando cada vez que uno era desabrochado. Los dedos de Liam todavía se estaban balanceando, pero continuó y finalmente deshizo el último botón. Dejó su camisa caer al suelo para coincidir con su chaqueta. Liam pausó como si quisiera algo, así que Zayn arrastró sus ojos lejos del torneado torso de Liam a su rostro.  


"¿Sí?"  


"Tú todavía estás vestido."  


Zayn tuvo que contenerse de reír entre dientes. "Tienes razón. Y así es como me voy a quedar hasta que diga lo contrario. Continua." Liam hizo un puchero, pero sus manos en el botón de sus pantalones. Se abrió fácilmente, como lo hizo el cierre. Zayn ya podía ver la curva de Liam duro en sus calzoncillos. Zayn se sintió a sí mismo retorcerse en sus pantalones. "Fuera," dijo Zayn con la voz ronca.  


Liam empujó los pantalones hacia abajo por sus piernas y las pateó lejos, dejándolo de pie sólo en sus delgados calzoncillos negros. Los ojos de Zayn trazaron desde sus hombros, hacia abajo de su pecho, admirando el bulto en su ropa interior, hasta sus fuertes piernas. Liam estaba picando por moverse hacia Zayn, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que no lo tenía permitido.  


"¿Ahora tú?" Preguntó en voz baja.  


Zayn sacudió la cabeza, pero deshizo su corbata y las tomó ambas en su mano al tiempo que se levantaba. Se paró pecho contra pecho con Liam y pasó sólo un dedo sobre su piel. Liam se estremeció al tiempo que sus ojos caían cerrados.  


"Manos y rodillas en la cama. No te muevas hasta que te diga que lo hagas," casi susurró Zayn, pero la orden era fuerte y clara en los oídos de Liam.  


Trepó a la cama y tomó la posición que Zayn deseaba. Zayn hizo una mirada más sobre todo su cuerpo antes de caminar hacia el costado de la cama y tomar las manos de Liam en las suyas. Besó la parte de arriba de estas y sonrió hacia Liam. Liam sonrió de vuelta. Luego estiró el brazo de Liam hacia afuera y envolvió una de las corbatas alrededor de su muñeca antes de atar el otro extremo alrededor de la cabecera de la cama.  


Liam lucía sorprendido por un segundo, pero Zayn lo calmó con una mirada firme. Caminó alrededor hacia el otro costado y tomó la otra mano de Liam. Liam habría caído de cara si el agarre de Zayn no hubiera sido tan fuerte. Lo ató a la cama y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. Los hombros de Liam estaban ondulando con la nueva tensión. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños alrededor de las corbatas. Su espalda arqueada naturalmente con la gravedad. Zayn casi lo pierde justo ahí. En cambio se movió de vuelta a los pies de la cama y esperó. Sólo observo por un minuto mientras Liam se agitaba nerviosamente y jalaba y se tensaba.  


Pronto, Liam llamó, "¿Zayn?" No respondió, así que Liam lo intentó de nuevo. "Za-"  


"Detente." Liam se quejó en respuesta y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. "¿Quién era él?" Preguntó Zayn. Liam se quedó en silencio, haciendo gruñir a Zayn. "Respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta."  


"No lo sé. Él vino a mí."  


Así que pensaste que estaría bien, entonces, ya que el vino a ti, coquetear con él-"  


"No, yo-"  


Zayn continuó como si él no hubiera intentado hablar, "-mientras yo estaba en la habitación. Cualquiera podía ver. Yo te vi." Zayn trepó a la cama y agarró el culo de Liam en su mano. "¿Valió la pena?"  


"¿Qu-que?"  


"Hacerme enojar. ¿Valió la pena hacerme enojar tanto por coquetear con ese cabrón?"  


Liam estaba sacudiendo su cabeza salvajemente, pero cuando Zayn bajó su mano con un golpe y dijo. "Lo valió, ¿no es así?" Liam comenzó a asentir.  


Zayn lo azotó de nuevo y Liam asintió más fuerte. "¡Sí!"  


"Sí ¿qué?"  


"¡Sí, valió la pena!"  


Zayn tarareó, satisfecho. "Bien. Me alegra. Entonces no me sentiré mal acerca de destrozarte esta noche." Liam gimió y empujó hacia atrás hacia Zayn, pero Zayn mantuvo su distancia. Tiró hacia abajo de los boxers de Liam, así que estos se acumularon en sus rodillas. La polla de Liam surgió y golpeó su estómago, haciendo a Liam gemir. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Zayn oscuramente. Liam asintió, pero Zayn quería más. Bajó su mano y azotó su otra nalga. "Te hice una pregunta."  


"¡Sí, Zayn, me siento mejor!" Gritó Liam.  


Zayn sonrió e hizo un sonido apreciativo. Pasó su mano desde la parte de atrás de las piernas de Liam hasta el frente y se inclinó, así su dureza estaba presionando contra Liam a través de sus calzoncillos. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba en el frente de los muslos de Liam, evitando sobre su polla dura, y hasta su pecho.  


"Te sientes tan bien, Liam." Zayn pasó sus pulgares sobre los pezones de Liam, causando que Liam tirara de sus restricciones. Estas se apretaron alrededor de sus muñecas y Liam gimió ante todas las diferentes sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Zayn pellizcó sus pezones más fuerte y los sintió endurecerse entre sus dedos. Liam estaba empujando inconscientemente hacia adelante y atrás como si estuviera imaginando a Zayn dentro de él. Zayn alcanzó entre ellos y desabotonó y desabrochó los pantalones de su traje. Bajó sus pantalones sólo lo suficiente para sacar su polla sólida. Trajo dos dedos a la boca de Liam y ordenó, "Chupa." Liam se apresuró hacia adelante y los tomó dentro de su boca. Gimió ante los suaves dedos de Zayn contra su lengua.  


Había visto a Zayn hacer tantas cosas con sus manos: tocar instrumentos, sostener un micrófono, pintar un cuadro, comer. Pero nada era tan bueno como cuando Zayn usaba esos dedos en él. Zayn sacó sus dedos y los ubicó contra el agujero de Liam. "Creo que necesitas aprender a quién perteneces, mi amor."  


La cabeza de Liam cayó hacia abajo de nuevo y él gimió, "Sí, por favor."  


"No puedo esperar a oír cómo sonarán esas palabras en diez minutos." Con eso, empujó ambos dedos dentro y Liam gritó y tiró de las corbatas.  


Zayn no le dio siquiera un momento a Liam antes de que estuviera embistiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera duramente. Se frotaban contra las apretadas paredes de Liam y tiraban de su borde. Cambió su ángulo y curvó sus dedos en la próstata de Liam.  


"¡Zayn!" Gritó Liam, sorprendido ante la oleada repentina de placer. Zayn sólo rió entre dientes y empujó de nuevo, golpeándolo en el punto exacto. Justo cuando Liam estaba empezando a mecerse con los dedos de Zayn, él se retiró y escupió en su palma. Esparció su saliva alrededor de su polla enrojecida y se alineó con el agujero de Liam.  


"Un día aprenderás, bebé. Hasta entonces, sólo tendré que enseñarte," se metió hasta la base, "una," salió rápidamente, "y otra vez," empujó duro de vuelta dentro.  


Liam estaba gritando el nombre de Zayn y sus piernas estaban temblando. "Sí-Sí, Zayn," balbuceó y sacudió la cabeza. Liam podía sentir la tela suave del traje de Zayn y los ásperos dientes de su cierre contra él. No podía tener suficiente de la idea de que él estaba completamente expuesto mientras Zayn lo folla totalmente vestido. Zayn sostuvo apretadamente las caderas de Liam y embistió más fuerte cada vez. Sintió moretones formándose en sus propias caderas donde estaba golpeando el trasero de Liam.  


Zayn se estiró y agarró el poco cabello que Liam tenía y arqueó su espalda. "¿Vas a coquetear más con hombres desconocidos?"  


"¡No! ¡No, no lo haré!"  


"No te creo," se burló Zayn y tiró fuerte mientras embestía.  


"¡No lo haré, lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!" Liam estaba empujando hacia atrás tratando de tener a Zayn más profundo.  


"¿A quién le perteneces?" Dijo Zayn con su agarre todavía apretado.  


"¡A ti!" Respondió Liam inmediatamente.  


"Lo siento, ¿a quién?" Zayn presionó más profundo y se clavó en el punto de Liam.  


"¡A ti! ¡A ti!"  


"¿Cuál es mi nombre?"  


"¡Zayn! ¡Pertenezco a Zayn!"  


Zayn soltó la cabeza de Liam y esta cayó hacia abajo sin vida. Las piernas de Liam se estaban separando más y estaba cayendo hacia la cama con cada empuje. Zayn agarró sus caderas más fuerte y tiró de él de vuelta a sus rodillas.  


"Me perteneces. Nunca lo olvides."  


Liam sacudió la cabeza en concordancia y dejó su cuerpo ser usado. Zayn estaba dejando marcas de uñas en las caderas de Liam y golpeando su próstata con cada embestida.  


"Za-Zayn, Zayn, joder. ¡Voy a correrme!" Liam se corrió duro en la cama y su estómago. Zayn empujó dentro una última vez y se corrió dentro de Liam, llenándolo. Estiró una mano alrededor y tomo la polla todavía goteante de Liam en su mano.  


Liam protestó ante la hiper-sensibilidad. La voz de Zayn llenó el aire. "Mío." Apretó a Liam una vez más y lo soltó y se retiró antes de caer junto a Liam y luego arrastrarse así estaba bajo el pecho de su novio, su cara un par de pulgadas bajo la de Liam.  


"Tan hermoso," susurró Zayn. "Mi hermoso novio."  


Liam sonrió perezosamente. "Te amo," balbuceó.  


Zayn se estiró hacia arriba y besó los labios rojos y mordidos de Liam. "Te amo."  


Zayn desató las muñecas de Liam de debajo de él y dejó a Liam caer sobre él. Tiró de él y envolvió la manta alrededor de ellos. "Sabes que yo nunca..." La voz de Liam se desvaneció.  


"Lo sé, pero todavía me preocupo. Eres maravilloso y especial y cualquiera sería suertudo de tenerte. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que ellos saben que no te tienen. Yo lo hago," habló en el cabello de Liam.  


"Me tienes. Siempre me tendrás."  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
